Talk:The Black Heterodyne/Mad
Zo! Iz dis der forst Jägermonster? Are der Jägergenerals, who iz much older den most, from dis time and are pre-Vlad Heterodyne hexperimentz? Many interezdink thots arize! Altgorl 07:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :While it would be fun (and to some extent in line with the Castle's personality being patterned on Faustus, but still submitting -- mostly -- to his descendants) for the family founder to be hanging around as a general, I think it's more likely that the Jaegergenerals date from Vlad's time. In the panel about his work, the guy looking at his suddenly furry hand is dressed like General Zog is now. :I confess to being a bit dubious about the current form of this page, though. Given Wooster's history lecture some time back, it seems likely that this guy is either "the Ht'rok-Din" or his son Knife, and while he could also be the Black Heterodyne, it seems odd to throw that speculation in without mentioning or linking to those pages. -- PersephoneKore 14:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Vell, ve haf pixures of Ht'rok'-Din, zo hit iznt him! As for Knife, der iz aczually no reason he und "Black" can't be der same man. Not effen gifen der are two tombs. How many tombs did Dracula haf? Or, dey could be broders. Hif hyu luk at der history uf der Mongols, leadership changed offen in der early dayz. Hy do not "get" der complaint about dere beingk no profen connection between "Black" un Egregious. None vas suggezded. Dey are likely ein hundret yearz apardt. Hy lak PK's idea uf who Zog iz. Could hyu gif me der URL or page number? Hy can't find hit. Meester Wooster iz not vhat Hy vould call a reliable source. He iz gettink his data from outside - pozzibly Britain. Ve don't know how goot hiz sources. Altgorl 04:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : The Castle isn't always a reliable source itself, but I figure it's probably a bit more so when it's talking about people more in tune with its own philosophy, so I'm going with my usual policy of taking the backstory as Wooster sounds like he's reciting from a tourist's guidebook. *grin* While he could theoretically be wrong (apparently fooling outsiders is a Mechanicsburg hobby) or lying (but why?), we don't have any reason to believe so until we hit an actual contradiction, and I don't think "The Ht'rok-Din's son 'Knife'" vs "the first Heterodyne" necessarily is one. As for the picture we have of Ghengis Ht'rok-Din in the Secret Blueprints (which is the only one I've seen), it's of a significantly older man than the guy at the spring appears to be. Could be the same guy after getting old and hairy, but he put his son Knife in charge of building the fortress; could be his father (or another relative!) who isn't considered 'the first Heterodyne' because Knife was the one who drank from the spring, settled there, and changed the name; could be some other relative. : The guy smirking over the flask doesn't look much like the sketch version of Vlad Heterodyne, but it's probably him anyway. And even though the sketches are explicitly not part of the story, I wouldn't rule out that he later acquired a tentacle. ::Und gots vay crazier! : A good view of General Zog's current clothing appears . --PersephoneKore 16:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Ach! Hy am zorry not to mak meinself more clear. I meant General Zog beink made furry in der "panel about his work" (Vlad's). Hy can not find dot vun. Altgorl 21:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh! Sorry, I should have figured you wouldn't have any trouble finding "Tea with the Generals." The panel about Vlad the Blasphemous's work would be in Monday's comic. -- PersephoneKore 21:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ha! Hyu mebbe right! Dot does luk lak Zog's uniform. Interezdink! Altgorl 21:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm okay with speculating that Knife and the Black Heterodyne were one and the same (hey, it's a mad page, and we haven't seen clear evidence to the contrary), but I think that naming the picture of He-Who-Drank-of-the-Dyne Heterodyne as Black.jpg is a mistake. The image is visible in the list of images, and a casual viewer could take it as fact that the toothy-smile-guy is the Black Heterodyne. If the image could be reuploaded (or moved) and named something that makes sense based on what we know of that character at this time (dynedrinker.jpg, fangs.jpg, heterodyne-after-drinking-dyne.jpg) it would go improve things, I think. -- Brassica 10:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Shore. Vhy not? Hy dunt know how to do this ting, zo. Hit iz chust der nam on mein machin. Mein reezons to nam him dot iz dot he iz such a wery goot candidate for being "undyink", as der iz not der modificazhuns lak Vlad did fer us. Altgorl 10:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::The theory that Black and the Dyne Drinker are the same is as good a conjecture as can be made with current evidence. Having had a chance to process that thought makes me realize you are correct. I suspect when I first looked at the page I was thinking something else. Or confusing this with a main page. ::So I added the other stuff that should be on a Mad page and took off the box and the argument. I gain no skills until I make a few mistakes first. --Rej ¤¤? 06:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Iz probable mein miztakez alzo, as Hy linked in relevant pages in der main Haus ov Heterodyne pagez mitoudt hexplanink vhat Hy meant. Dis could mak hyu think hit cam from dere. Bot hit did not. Hit vas mad all der times. Hy apolojize for not usink der templatez bot Hy haf enuf trubble writink an artikl mit "proper Englisch" lak Hy vas varned to do. Altgorl 07:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) The "Do Not Open" sign on his tomb need not necessarily imply an unwelcome/undead family reunion. Death could well have been caused by bioweapon, or chem, & thus leave the body dangerously contaminated. Hence, sealed. Or, maybe the River Dyne backed up into it, & opening it would flood the basement.--Bosda Di'Chi 15:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC)